Kisshu's New Pet
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Deep Blue takes matters into his own hands by sticking Ichigo in cat form, and changing her appearance. Will anyone find out it's her? Read and find out!


**Kisshu's New Pet**

Deep Blue was in his misty blue dimension, thinking. _If even Kisshu can't take down the Mews, then there must be some other way, _he thought. _Mew Ichigo is their leader; there must be something I can do to her that will put her out of the picture. But the sicknesses I can send out only work on Cyniclons. _Then it came to him, and he thought, _I can activate her cat genes, trapping her in kitten form. That will work, and then even if Kisshu sees her, he won't know it's her. _Deep Blue chuckled evilly, and focused on Mew Ichigo.

Ichigo was walking home from the Café, completely exhausted. Suddenly a portal opened up in front of her, and she got sucked into it.

When she landed, she almost immediately started to feel sleepy. She tried to fight it, but soon she was sound asleep. She didn't hear the evil laughter, nor did she feel her body change. She was deep in sleep, and didn't notice anything. Soon she was a kitten, but she slept on, not even noticing when the portal reappeared, and sent her somewhere else.

Ichigo didn't wake up for a while, and when she did, she realized she was cold. Opening her eyes sleepily, she noticed that she had turned into a kitten again, and panicked. _If I'm a kitten, how am I going to get home!? _she thought. Looking around, she couldn't figure out where she was. It was dark, and though she could see, she still couldn't figure out where she was. Finally she started wandering around.

Eventually Ichigo figured out she was in some kind of park, and decided to find a bench or something to curl up on. Her tail waved, but she didn't hear the bell. Looking back, she noticed her ribbon was gone. She touched her neck with a paw; the bell collar was gone too. _I wonder what happened, _she thought. _I can't remember how I became a kitten again, either. And without the collar and tail ribbon, no one will know it's me. Not that I want Ryou to kiss me back to normal again. Maybe I'll just stay this way for a while. It'll get Ryou out of my hair._

She was still wandering around, and suddenly she noticed someone lying under a tree. Going a little closer, she noticed the person had long, pointy ears, and thought, _Kisshu!? _

Running over, she saw that it was Kisshu, and he was sleeping. _Why is he sleeping on Earth? _Ichigo wondered. _Did he get kicked out or something? I hope not, because he's the only person who's likely to give me a home. _She went over and licked his cheek, trying to wake him up. Kisshu stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. Ichigo kept licking his cheek, until she saw him start to open his eyes. "Nya?" she asked. She jumped back as Kisshu sat bolt upright, looking around until he spotted her. After seeing it was only a kitten, he calmed down and said, "Hi kitty. Are you lost?"

"Nyaa…." Ichigo said sadly, her ears drooping.

"I guess you need a home, right?" Kisshu said. Ichigo's ears perked back up, and she looked at him hopefully. Kisshu smiled and said, "I'm guessing Taruto's off sugar high by now, so let's go back to my place."

Ichigo purred, and Kisshu picked her up gently, then teleported to his room on the ship. When they landed, he listened, then said, "Good, quiet at last." Kisshu gently set Ichigo down on his bed, then took off his boots, and climbed under the covers. Ichigo snuggled against him as he fell back to sleep.

_**The next morning: **_Kisshu woke up to banging on the door, and Pai shouting, "Kisshu! Are you in there?"

"Yeah, and I was sleeping!" Kisshu shouted back. "What's the problem?"

Pai came into the room, and said, "I just couldn't find you on Earth. When did you get back?"

"After midnight," Kisshu said. "I have a new pet!"

"Let me guess, a little black kitten, right?" Pai sighed. "Please tell me you didn't rob a pet store."

"NO, the kitten woke me up and apparently wanted a home, so I took her back here," Kisshu said. "I didn't rob any pet stores."

Pai came over and looked at the little furry black ball next to Kisshu's pillow, and asked, "You're positive that's not Mew Ichigo?"

"Can't be, her eyes are blue," Kisshu said. "Ichigo's eyes are hot pink. And there's no ribbon around her tail, either."

"Alright, I guess you can keep her," Pai said. He watched as Ichigo uncurled herself and yawned, showing off little fangs. She opened her eyes, which were now blue, and tilted her head, looking at Pai a bit warily. "What are you going to name her?" Pai asked Kisshu.

"I think I'll just name her Ichigo," Kisshu said. Ichigo purred, and Kisshu smiled. "I think she likes that," he said. "I wonder if cats like strawberries."

"I don't think they're very good for them," Pai said. "Cats eat meat and fish, not fruits and vegetables. Can you understand her?"

"No," Kisshu said. "It would be nice if I could, but at least I'll have someone who might listen to me."

"Mmph," Pai said.

Kisshu smirked and asked, "So, today's the day, right?"

"Do I have to?" Pai moaned.

"Taruto did it yesterday," Kisshu said.

"Nya?" Ichigo asked.

"We're talking about Pai confessing his love to Lettuce- the girl he loves," Kisshu explained. "He said he'd do it today, so he'd better, or I'll lock him up until he agrees to do it."

"Oh, fine," Pai said gloomily. "I'll do it today. But isn't she at school?"

"It's Saturday, there is no school," Kisshu said. "Go!"

"When did you get bossy?" Pai asked disgruntledly.

"I'm the leader of the mission, so I can be bossy whenever I want," Kisshu said, smirking. "Now go make Fishy a very happy girl. And don't forget the nickname!"

"You're going down when I get back," Pai said, and teleported off.

Kisshu snickered, and watched Ichigo stretch. "I'll get you some milk after I take a shower, 'kay?" he said.

"Myu," Ichigo said. Kisshu smiled and went to take a shower.

When he was done, he went to get Ichigo, but she wasn't on his bed anymore. "Ichigo?" he called, looking around. Then he saw she was on his desk, looking at his latest picture of her. He went over, and sighed. "That's who I named you after," he told Ichigo. "I call her Koneko-chan, though. She's the most important person in my life, but she hates me. I wish she returned my feelings, and stopped going out with that stupid kid she loves, but I doubt that will happen. I keep trying, but she doesn't get it. Maybe Pai's right about calling her a toy; I guess I could stop doing that, even though it makes her look ten times more adorable than she is already."

"Nya myu," Ichigo said softly.

"Do you have someone important?" Kisshu asked.

"Nya," Ichigo said, and rubbed against him.

"I'm your important person?" Kisshu asked, startled.

Ichigo purred at him, and he picked her up. She rubbed her head against his chest, purring. "Thanks, Ichigo," Kisshu said softly. "Let's go get you some milk, 'kay?"

"Myu!" Ichigo said excitedly, and Kisshu smiled, then teleported to the kitchen. He set her down on the table, and went to get a bowl. He found one, and filled it with milk from the fridge, then set it in front of Ichigo, who mewed softly and started lapping it up as Kisshu went to get himself some cereal.

As they were both finishing, teleportation sounded, and Pai appeared looking actually happy. "I take it that went well?" Kisshu asked.

"Very well- but I'm still going to doom you," Pai said.

"How?" Kisshu asked.

Before Pai could respond, they heard Taruto shout, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO HAGS AND BLONDIE DOING HERE!?"

Pai and Kisshu looked at each other, and teleported out, leaving Ichigo to curl up for a nap.

In the main room, they found Mint, Zakuro, and Ryou standing there, and Taruto having a glaring contest with Mint. "What do you want?" Kisshu asked.

"We want Ichigo," Ryou replied.

"We don't have her," Pai said. "Just because she goes missing doesn't necessarily mean we have her."

"Then what's with the black kitten over there?" Ryou asked, pointing.

"Oh, that's my new kitten," Kisshu said. "She's got blue eyes, so it's highly unlikely that she's Ichigo- even though that's what I named her."

"Nya myu," Ichigo said, coming over and rubbing Kisshu's leg. Kisshu smiled and picked her up. She looked over at Ryou, Mint, and Zakuro, and asked, "Myu nya nya?"

"Why do you want me to translate for you?" Ryou asked.

"Nyan mya," Ichigo said.

"If you're Ichigo, why do you have blue eyes?" Ryou asked. "Your cat form has pink eyes."

"Nyan, myuu myuu nya nya," Ichigo said. "Mya nya."

"You got sucked into a dimension that was blue, and fell asleep, but when you woke up, you were a kitten?" Ryou asked.

"Nya," Ichigo said.

Kisshu and Pai's eyes widened. "That sounds like Deep Blue's dimension," Pai said. "He must have activated Ichigo's cat genes and turned her eyes blue so she'd remain a cat, and the Mews would fall without their leader."

"Does that mean there's no way to turn her back?" Kisshu asked.

"Not necessarily," Pai said. "If he changed her appearance, it might mean whatever normally works will still work. But if not, I'm sure there's some other way to get her back to normal."

"Kissing her normally turns her back," Mint commented.

Kisshu perked up, and kissed Ichigo on the nose. Nothing happened, and Ichigo drooped. "Ichigo, have you tried thinking yourself back into your human form?" Pai asked.

Ichigo closed her eyes, concentrating, and this time she began to glow. Kisshu gently set her down as she started to go back to her normal form.

Finally she was back to normal, and she stood up. "Thanks Kisshu, thanks Pai," she said.

"Sure," Kisshu said.

"Oh, and Kisshu?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah?" Kisshu asked.

"Can I have a kiss?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu looked stunned, and Ichigo giggled. Then she put her arms around him and kissed him passionately. Kisshu kissed back after a few seconds of total shock, wrapping his arms around her waist.

When they broke apart, Kisshu said, "Wow…."

Ichigo giggled. "You're good at this, Kish," she said. "Can we go back to your room and kiss for the rest of the day?"

"I guess killing Treehugger can wait…." Kisshu said. "He's Deep Blue's human host."

"You're a bit late," Ryou commented. "Ichigo's insane school friends demolished him."

"How do you know?" Ichigo asked.

"Lettuce and Pudding told me," Ryou said. "And then they told me that you apparently will die at school without them, so to ward off impending doom for both of us, I went and convinced the police that Aoyama had attacked them, and they just got carried away with self-defense. I can't believe they went for it, but the guy I talked to said something about Miwa being a weapon of mass destruction, and let them go."

"Miwa's family is all in the police force," Ichigo said. "That was probably her uncle; he's the one who came up with the 'weapon of mass destruction' thing after she nearly beat her cousin to death for suggesting I'm ugly. I don't know who's more destructive; her or Moe."

"That's scary…." Kisshu said.

"As long as you don't hurt me, they won't hurt you," Ichigo said. "But I've learned that even if I try to keep it from them that someone hurt me, they always find out eventually, and take that person down. So just stop with the toy comments, and you'll be fine."

"I'll stop," Kisshu said. "Are we going back to my room now?"

Ichigo perked up as Pai said, "Don't go too far, or I'll doom you."

"I won't, and Koneko-chan won't either, right?" Kisshu said.

"Right," Ichigo said.

Kisshu smiled and took her hand, then teleported to his room, where they spent the rest of the day kissing.

**I think I'm obsessed with one-shots…. I'll try to work on Depression next.**


End file.
